It's A Goode Thing
by volleyballfreaknum1
Summary: What happens when Cammie runs into Dillion? Sure she's a spy, but in roseville, there's a cover to keep. ONESHOT: Revised!


"Awwwwww, is the little Gallagher girl lost?" A whiny voice behind me sneered. Reflexively, I cringed. The name Gallagher girl would have been a compliment, coming from anyone else; but the honor of that title was lost on this idiot. A light breeze blew by, but my voice didn't falter. I didn't shake or shrink away from him when I said,

"Don't call me that." My voice was strewn together with bitter distaste and a flicker of annoyance, for just a few reasons.. One, the imbecile was Dillon-_gross_. And two, there was only one boy that was allowed to call me Gallagher girl.

Dillon took a breath, and I knew that he was trying to think of an insult. His face was uncertain for a moment; absentmindedly, I shifted my gaze. Behind his stubby body, I could see the swings rustling. The park was completely empty, completely dark. And yet, Dillon was here. "You're a long way from your school," he said, filling the uneasy silence.

There was another long, heavy pause as I waited for him to continue.

After a few seconds, I as shifted my weight and asked, "What do you want Dillon?" With my hand on my hip and my head tilted just a bit, I glared at the boy who hadn't grown an inch taller since I had met him. I was ready to leave the park, but it would have looked like I was running away. Even worse, it would have looked like I was running away from _Dillon. _So I kept my feet steady and forced him to hold my gaze

"I want you, and your snobby little friends to stay out of my town." His words made me want to laugh, but I channeled my inner Gallagher girl (you know, the snobby kind) and scoffed instead. "It's funny how you think I'm kidding." He added, taking a step closer to me.

"It's funny that you think this is YOUR town." I shot back.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl with an attitude." He laughed and I took a step back to keep myself from punching him. He must have been really bad at reading body language, though, because he responded to my move with, "What are you scared? It's not like your daddy's money can help you here."

I cringed a little at the word _daddy_. Even coming from Dillon, it hurt. Eyes burning with the threat of tears and the promise of rage, I took a step closer. All I could think of was, _give me a reason_. As if reading my mind, Dillon shoved me, and I stumbled a little; but only to make me look like the rich girl I'm not. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him; but as I was about to swing, a voice cut through the park.

"Do you mind if I use the slide, or do you want to go first?"

Zach Goode. Of course he would show up, he always did. I didn't turn to meet his eyes, not at first. Instead I kept glaring at Dillon. 36 ways to kill him with my necklace were dancing on my mind.

"Aw, your rich little boyfriend came to save you." Dillon swooned.

"Actually I came to slide, but I can do that too." Zach smirked.

"Oh really, so if I do this"-again Dillon shoved me- "you're going to do something about it?" I know that I'm a spy, but I was afraid that if I moved, I would tear Dillon to shreds. So I stood there like a Gallagher girl-the snobby kind- and allowed him to push me to the ground.

I felt Zach tense beside me, and from the concrete, I saw him shift his weight. "Actually, I might have to do something about that." To any average person, like Dillon, Zach looked carefree and happy. To me, a spy, I could tell that he was pissed. Really pissed.

"Oh, and what might that be?" The words had barely left his mouth, before Zach's arm swung through the air and nailed him in the jaw. HARD. Dillon flew back a good four feet, and laid on the ground.

Spinning around, Zach pulled me up to my feet, and for a moment, we stood in silence. Dillon didn't say a word. He didn't twitch or groan. He didn't even move.

"I think you killed him." I whispered, breaking the silence.

"I hope so. He's the most irritating thing that I've ever met." Zach said, before he looked at me and smiled. For once, it wasn't a smirk that had been plastered across his face, it was a smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Gallagher girl." he said. Then he kissed me.

_**Did you like it? hate it? LOVE it? Do you want to marry it? Dump it? I won't know until you review!**_


End file.
